For Luv or Money
by wolfgirl9710
Summary: 4 yrs ago he saved him,4yrs later he still can't get him out of his mind, after giving up looking for him he finds him in the last place he would think of,now he got to save him from being sold as someones personal slave to payoff his Cousin's debt
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

**DISCLAIMER 2** – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people!Also RAPE /BONDAGE/SEX/ DOMTR/SUBHP and more. AU!

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Excuse me sir"asked a man with angelic voice."hello" he continue to speak silence was his only response."Do you need help?"ask the angelic voice from in front of me.

I looked up and there I saw him,an angel so I thought by his features he had dark midnight color hair, soft light ivory color skin with a hint of milk color all at once and the most beautiful emerald color eyes I have ever seen, and the way they looked at me with so much tenderness I could tell he was really concerned for my well being I looked into his eyes.. A while longer before i decide it to reply."I'm fine, you could go about your way" I answer coldly

"Are u sure, do you want me to help get you home" ask my angel."Strangers business shouldn't concerned you" I reply trying to sound cold and harsh but the pain in my ribs didn't allow me to sound as cold."Sorry to informed you but I'm not leaving you like this in an alley all alone on a rainy night, you do realize what part of the city your in and it's not the safest, especially at night" He stated matter oh fact

He pulled out his cell phone, not caring my say on this and called someone I really didn't care nor listen to his conversation I was to lost admiring his beauty, when his beautiful voice interrupted my thoughts"Well sir, I just called a taxi for you I can't let you be here, all alone in the rain,here take my umbrella" he offered.I looked at him and wanted to say no, but I just couldn't, why? i still don't know till this day.

I reached to grab it and our hands touched momentarily, I felt a slight jolt shock wave go through my body then out as soon as it came, it was gone when he pulled away with a slight blush, i guess he felt it to."Thank you" was all I said , which startle him i guess he was trying to figure what was that jolt of energy that he felt"You're welcome" was my angels answer.

He started to walk away but then he stop and looked back at me, he walked up to me and bent down, he grab my hand and put something in it, then he closed it,he let go of my hand and stood up.I was about to open my hand but he stop 't you'll need it later, also here take this" he offered ,He took of a white scarf he had wrap around his neck and wrap it around mine.I close my eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent coming from his warm scarf, I open my eyes to thank him but he was gone.

**"End of flashback"**

It has been four years since that unforgettable night happen, and I haven't seen him since then. I sometimes still feel like it was just last night that I last saw years I been searching for his whereabouts but every time, I always come back with out a lead, or a clue, with nothing at all is like the world has swallow him whole. Even with all the money in the world I still haven't found him.

I had hired the best detectives money can they're worthless, there no use to me they are just a waste of money. People say that money can get you anything you want, I thought that too but I guess it's not true, so far I haven't found him… I want to see him so bad, I want to caress his angelic features ,I want to kiss his soft rosy pink lips, but at the same time,I hate him so much for making feel this way for him, a stranger that I only have encounter once..

These past four years, I have been with other men, God knows I had tried to erase him out my mind and out of my system.I even had lost count of how many men I have fucked and every time I'm with these other men I only think about him.I picture him moaning, screaming my name but when I reach my ecstasy and I come back to reality, I see that is not him and as much as I wish it was, it can never be."Where are you my angel?" I whispered under my breath, before I was rudely interrupted.

"Sir. sir.. Lord Riddle" came that all to familiar annoying squeaky voice."What is it Trina ?" ask Tom uninterested like usual"Sir you have a call" replied Trina nervously."I told you, I don't except calls during my lunch hours"stated Tom not sounding a bit too happy,But sir is him" replied Trina."That vermin. What line?" ask Tom."Line 3 sir" answered Trina."Very well, you can leave now" was Tom's responds, he picked up his phone and pushed the flashing button that indicated it was "line three"

"Do you have my money?" asked Tom."Not yet" responded the voice on the other line."Then why are you calling me Ron?" asked a pissed off Tom."Well I'll have it by tonight, I promise, just come to the Osaka casino tonight and I'll pay off my loan" answer a real scared Ron."Why should I,how can you assure me that your not plotting something stupid against me?, What is happening there anyway? Asked Tom coldly.

"Lets just say there's a little auction going there that will make me a lot of money, enough to pay of my debt" stated he hung up the phone on Tom,"Asshole who does he think he is? Well I guess I'll just kill him later" stated Tom before getting back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! that was my very story (; I really don't have nothing other than please review and i wil be updating tomorrow, BYE<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

**DISCLAIMER 2** – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people!Also RAPE /BONDAGE/SEX/ DOMTR/SUBHP and more. AU!

**AN: **thank you** wolfcathope for being my first reviewer. the answer to your question is that when Harry was 14yrs he helped Tom, now 4yrs later will Harry is about to be sold off as a slave Tom saves and rescues him. **

* * *

><p>Ring, ring, ring, ring …."Oh what the hell, who is calling me so late? I need to get to sleep "Ring, ring, ring, "Stop ringing you stupid phone" Ring, ring "Hello""Harry" came a man's voice from the other line.<p>

"What do you want Ron?" asked Harry sounding tired and mad."I need your help" stated Ron."What do you want this time Ron? Don't you see how late it is" answered Harry."Late? It's only 10:30 pm" said Ron in a matter oh fact way."Well to you it may be early since you never sleep, I in the other hand have finals tomorrow morning" replied Harry.

"Please Harry; I need you to come pick me up" begged Ron sounding upset."Damn Ron you are a pain in the ass, I already showered and now I'm in my pj's trying to get to bed. Why don't you call one of your girlfriends to pick you up" was Harry's response.

"Please, their trying to kill me" said Ron."What! Ron please don't tell me this, are you alright?" asked Harry while tears where starting to gathered in his eyes."I need you please come" pleaded a worried Ron."Ok, tell me exactly where you at" was Harry's answer."I'm at the Galaxy pool hall come through the back" said Ron.

Ok, I'll be there" replied Harry.

Harry went to his closet put on a white top, black yoga shorts , a gray hoodie sweater and a pair of flip flops , he grab his car keys and his check book, just in case they wanted some money in exchange, and he headed out the door.

Harry pulled up to the back of the alley, just like he was told he waited for about 10 minutes and he still didn't see his cousin, he called his cell phone over and over again. Just then when he was about to get out the car to go look for him some one grabbed him from behind covering his mouth and nose with a white rag and then he passed out.

Harry woke up he blinked a couple of times to get a better view of his surroundings all he saw was a white room with only a mattress on the floor, he try to get up but he was to dizzy, so he sat back down on the mattress. He close his eyes, but open them again when he heard someone enter the room he looked up and saw three men standing in front of him one of them was holding a bottle of what seen to be vodka in one hand and a medicine bottle on the other …

"What do you want from me?" asked Harry while trying to hold back his tears.

But none of them answered him, they went up to him, Two of the men grabbed him, one of them grabbed his feet and the other his hands. He started to scream but the third man smacked him with the hand he was holding the medicine bottle in.

"Silence boy" said the man that slapped him.

He went up to him grab his chin to force him to swallow some of the pills, he try to spit them out but the man that was holding his hands twisted them so he could swallow them, then the other man put 3 more pills in his mouth and made him wash them down with the vodka.

They force him to drink almost the entire bottle before they tied his hands down and left the room. Harry tried to get up but he was too weak to move, so he just lay there like a piece of wood, drunken and drugged, too fucked up to take in notice of what was going on around him.

Tom walked inside the building heading towards the ball room where they usually held the special events, like parties conferences, performances, concerts and of course The Infamous underground auctions, where they sold valuable illegal merchandise, animals in danger of extinction, expensive historical artifacts and sometimes humans where sold as slaves especially the people that had no documentation or sometimes they where just sold to the highest bidder.

Everything happen down there drugs, drinking, sex sometimes fights it was run by the Yakuza clan, so you pretty should have an idea of what happens likes coming there sometimes to buy artifacts, paintings what ever catches his attention but that is rarely.

The owner of the casino Mr. Osaka loves Tom, but that is because when he pays them a visited he would always spend a lot of cash. Every time he comes, they always suck up to him. Treat him good, offer him women, let's just say the whole nine yards.

Because he is the richest British entrepreneur , and chairman of Riddle enterprises a firm where they created and buy small companies and bring them to the stock market and sell them by pieces to make a largely sum amount of money not only that but he is also a tough bad tempered loan shark that runs a illegal underground financial company on the side…

Tom could already hear from down the hall all the smugly rich people, all the women laughing trying to suck up to them just to get something out of them they where just straight up gold-diggers..

He walked into a really large room fill with an intoxicating smoggy smell of cigars, alcohol,and cologne it was a foul smell, he walk to the back to take a seat where no one would bothered him but it was no use.

"Mr. Riddle how great to see you" came a annoyingly mans voice/"Me too Osaka " answered Riddle not sounding too convincing."What brings you here today I haven't seen you in months?" asked Mr. Osaka."Just here trying see if something catches my eyes" responded Tom."Well we have a lot of new stuff here today that I know will catch your eyes Mr. Riddle" replied Mr. Osaka

"Oh well I hope you're right cause I brought cash today, lots of it" answered Tom."That's great , that's why you always are treated the best out of everybody" said Mr. Osaka sounding confident."That's good to hear isn't it" said Tom sounding annoyed."Well I best be on my way, I don't want to annoy you Mr. Riddle, well the event starts in 10 minutes, I must be going" respond Mr. Osaka.

"Annoying? You? Never that" said Tom sarcastically."Well you have a good time, let me get one of my special waitresses to assist you on any drink you may like" said Mr. Osaka before leaving.

Just when he left, a sluttish looking waitress came to his table, wearing the casino uniform which consisted of spandex black with red booty shorts matching sleeveless shirt that only cover her breast that said Osaka casino on the back she had on high heels and try to walk seductively towards Tom, but almost tripped, he could of laughed but come on, this is Tom we're talking about.

She got her balance back and started to walk seductively again, trying to play off the fact that she almost made a fool out of her self."Hello Mr. Riddle, how can I assist you today" ask the waitress while winking at him

"You have to be more specific, (Tom pause a moment and looked at her name tag that said Candy, what a name he thought) candy" answered Tom."Hey how you knew my name?" asked candy.(She has a brain the size of a prune, this is going to be a long annoying night thought Tom while caressing his temples)

"Lucky guess" answered Tom while looking at her name tag .She follow his eye sight and then she realized how he knew, she blushed a dark shade of red."Oh silly me I forgot about my name tag" answered candy while trying to laugh it off."of course" was Tom's reply.

"So what would you like to drink tonight Mr. Riddle?" asked Candy."What do you have?" asked Tom."It all depends, would you like beer, vine. Liqueur, champagne, or a cocktail mix to drink?" asked Candy."Champagne would he find" answered Tom."What type?" asked candy."Do you all have Dom Perignon vintage rose' 1962? "asked Tom."Yes we do Mr. Riddle, would you like just one serving or the whole bottle?" asked candy."Actually I would like to purchase one bottle for every table and 2 for me "said Tom.

"What! Are you serious" asked Candy in shock."I don't play" Tom stated."But that's a 6,500 dollar bottle" replied didn't answer, so she took that as a hint to do as she was told."So he is filthy rich" she thought while walking away to do what she was order to do, she looked back at him and grin at him, he just looked the other way

"Mr. Osaka " called . Osaka looked back irritated."What is it Candy? aren't you suppose to be attending to Mr. Riddle? He is my special client " asked guess what Mr. Riddle just ordered to drink?" asked Candy anxiously."What" answer Mr. Osaka"Dom Perignon vintage rose' 1962" replied Candy"D.. Dom Perignon" stutter , but not one for him but two "answered Candy."Two oh may God, candy please pinch me" demanded Mr. Osaka.(….pinch…)"Ouch, that hurt ,why you pinch me for?" asked Osaka"You told me to" answered Candy."That's just a figure of speech you twig" responded Mr. Osaka while rubbing his arm.

'Well that's not all" said Candy with a grin."What's not all?" asked Mr. Osaka"He order a couple more bottles" how many is more?" asked Mr. Osaka with glistening eyes.A bottle for each table" she responded . Osaka didn't even respond. He went up to the bar sat on one of the stools and asked for seen all of this and just grin he knew what the waitress just went to go brag about to Mr. Osaka.

"Ladies and Gentle men please settle down the auctions is about to start but before we begin I would like all of you to thank for providing each table with a bottle of Dom Perignon '" said Mr. OsakaA spot light aim to the back where Tom was and all the men just looked at him with jealousy while all the women smile and winked at him

"Well I guess I deserve this attention for buying all that Dom P" thought Tom."Well lets get back to the auction, I would like to past the microphone toMr. Omnie-nata who will be hosting the event" said Osaka while handing the microphone to Mr. Omnie-nata.

"Good evening ladies and gentle men today's auction starts off with this beautiful black and white tiger skin hide carpet the bids starts of at "$1,500,000 dollars"

"1,500,000" yelled a man

"2,000,000' said another

"2,050,000" said another

"3,000,000" said a cold voice.

"3,000,000 going once, going twice sold to Mr. Lucias Malfoy" said the announcer, everyone just back at him everyone except Tom.

"This next piece a 1460 gold crafted Greek vase with diamonds at the side the bids starts of at 10,000,000 million dollars" said the announcer

"10,000,000" said a fat man

"10,200,000" said another fat man

"11,000,000" said a Italian man

"11,100,000 "said the 1st fat man

"11,200,000 "said the Italian man

"11,500,000 and that's the most I'm going "said the fat man

"12,000,000 "said the Italian man

"12,000,000 any one else Well 12 million going once going twice.

"15,000,000" million said the same cold voice from before

"15,000,000 anyone Mr. Cepriane

The man just shook his head

'Then 15,000,000 going once, twice sold to Mr. Lucias Malfoy"

'Next item a 603-carat diamond stone bid starting of at 10 million" announce Mr. Omnie-nata.

"10 million" said an American man

"10,550,000" said Mr. Cepriane

"11 million' said Lucias

"11,500,000" said Mr. Cepriane

"12 million" said the American

"13 million" said Lucias .

"13 million going once twice sold to Mr. Lucias Malfoy ".

"Next item this is a ancient 2,000 year old sword

The sword of GodricGryffindor bid starts at 20,000,000 million

"20 mil" said a Japanese man.

"22 mil" said Lucias.

"25' said an Canadian man.

"25.3 mil" said the Japanese man.

'27 mil" said Lucias.

"30 mil" said Japanese man.

"33.3" mil said the Canadian man.

"37 mil" said the fat man.

"40 mi" yelled the American.

"45 mil final bid" said the Japanese.

"45 going once…."

"48.5 mil" said Lucias

"49 mil" said the American

"49.5" said the Lucias

"49.5 going once twice"….

"50 million" came a colder voice than Lucias's.

Everyone looked back it was Tom.

"55 said" Lucias

"60 said" Tom

"65" said Lucias

"75" said Tom

"85 mil final bid" said Lucias with a grin

"well anyone else 85 going once….twice…s….."100,000,000 millions dollars said Tom.

Everyone gasp and looked at Tom then at Lucias to see if he was going to bid higher …but nothing."Very well 100 mil going once, twice sold to Mr. Tom Riddle and after that Lucias left the auction ….

"Okay people settle down this next piece we haven't had one of this in a while"At that a man In a black suit came out carrying a boy he settled him on the middle of the stage. All the men except Tom stood up to take a better look blocking Tom's view."OK people settle down now lets begin all over again.

Our next piece of merchandise is a young British boy. He's a university student at Tokyo university he just recently turn eighteen he just became legal, not to old not to young,but note his silky soft delicate skin a smooth cream with a hint of ivory colored in it, and his face, he is as item of uncommonly high quality, and with his body of goodness and a virgin at that, he said while the guy in the black suit open his legs revealing his soft delicate pink hole.

"You see he's not tainted, any one that buys him will see that he's pure like the colored white he's never been touch a rare item to find these days.."His hair looks and feels like soft silky midnight and he is perfection all the way down to his perfectly nice round plump ass he's is indeed unique but what makes him even more unique are those gorgeous eyes, I have never and my life seen those eyes there like the brightest Emeralds ", bid starts of at 1,000,000" said Mr. Omnie-nata

Tom was about to take a sip of his Dom Perignon but drop it when he heard "Emerald colored eyes" he immediately stood up and walk up to the front of the stage pushing everyone out his way when he got to the front the stood there in shock, he didn't know what to do or feel he just stood there.

"Finally after 4yrs of looking for you I found you "My angel" my beautiful angel, how long have I waited for this day to see your beautiful Green eyes" thought Tom before he heard the announcer

4.5 mil dollars going once, twice…..

"What!... I got to stop this, he cant be sold to them, he's mine, I'm not letting him go this time" 'thought Tom.

"8 million dollars "said Tom…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so evil i left the story as a cliff hanger. Next chapter their will be a lemon. Also please review!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

**DISCLAIMER 2** – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people!Also RAPE /BONDAGE/SEX/ DOMTR/SUBHP and more. AU!

**AN: **thank you** wolfcathope for being my first reviewer. the answer to your question is that when Harry was 14yrs he helped Tom, now 4yrs later will Harry is about to be sold off as a slave Tom saves and rescues him. **

* * *

><p>"8 million dollars " said Tom. 8 million going once, twice sold to Mr. Riddle" announce Mr. Omnie-nata."Angel finally your mine, I been searching for you for so long."How dare someone sell you off like that, How could they do that to you" thought Tom angrily ….He almost gasps when he looked up to him, He didn't know what to think he just looked back his heart beating a little faster than usual, he noted how his eyes didn't shine like usual they looked lost, cloudy and he knew what they have done, it boiled his blood to think of all the things they done to him, but he remembered them saying he was still untouched, he smiled at him, a sad smile and try to move but failed and collapse, that's when he went up to him and took of his coat, covered him and pick him up bridal style….<p>

**Harry's point of view**

I woke up again, and I felt like a was being carried I open my eyes and I was looking up at the ceiling.I looked to my side and saw a man in black suit carrying me I try to move out of his arms but my body failed me, I was still time I tried to move I would feel even more drowsy, so I just gave up there was nothing I could do but just see what fate had in-store for me .Next thing I new I heard loud noises coming from some where, I couldn't tell where but I knew we were getting closer, so I close my eyes and hoped to past out again, so when I woke up it would all over.

But to my luck it didn't I felt the guy put me down I try to stand up but I couldn't so I just sat there trying to keep my balance with my hands.

I heard a man speaking, I couldn't understand what he was saying because of all the people around me screaming, I looked to my left to looked at the speaker and he had a microphone on his hand he was speaking on it while looking and pointing at me I also notice he had a wooden hammer on his hand like the one a judge uses then I weakly looked straight and noted all the people in front of me, it was crowded, full of men all looking about the same I couldn't tell too well cause my vision would blur and go to normal them blur again I started to feel really drowsy again, I guess the drugs where starting to kick back again but this time they made me feel weaker than before, so I just looked down and shut my eyes hoping I would past out.

But I open my eyes when I felt someone open my legs,When I looked up and I saw all the men around me looking at me with lust, I tried to close my legs again but I couldn't, I felt like I was trapped in a glass box with no way out.

Next thing I realized the man with the microphone started speaking again I heard him say a 1 mil dollars so I put 2 in 2 together and I realized what was happening, I was being sold at an auction for a million dollars I started to feel nervous my heart was beating real fast and them I heard someone scream 4.5 I looked in his direction, and it was a fat Japanese man with a cigar on his mouth, I started to panic again, I can't be sold to him. please some one help me I tried to speak but my mouth was to dry and I couldn't open my mouth as much as I tried.

Then I heard the man in the microphone

"4.5 mil going once"

I started to panic even more I looked around hoping the police would burst in and rescue me but they didn't, so I started to cry.

With tears running down my cheek,

" 4.5 going twice"

I started to weep silently but then I heard a deep masculine voice.

"8 million dollars".

then the other voice said

"8 mil going once twice sold to Mr. Riddle"

I looked up but only I only saw a thin outline of a body, my vision was a blur again, thanks to the drugs and my tears, I blinked a couple of time before my vision got back to normal again, And there in front of me stood an angel with black hair looking at me, I stared at his grey eyes and felt safe, he looked so beautiful, even thought my vision was going blurry again.

I stared into his eyes longer, he looked at me and I smiled at him.I try to move up a little but I collapse hitting the floor quite I felt something warm go around me and I felt someone lift me up and we started moving I figured I was being carried away, I open my eyes and I was laying on someone's chest, I looked up and there I saw him, my Savior he looked down at me and smiled a little, I smiled back .I reached up and brush my fingers against his lips and then finally I spoke "SAFE" and then everything went black.

**Normal POV**

While I was carrying him I looked down at him and he was looking at me I smile at him telling him silently with my smile that it was safe, I felt his hand moved, he reached up and caress my lips, I felt that tingling sensation going down my spine the same I felt 3 yrs ago when our hands touch.

His hand felt to soft I looked down at him and he said "SAFE" before his hand drop and he past out, I leaned my head down a little, to give him a kiss on the forehead, then I walked up to my limo, the driver open the door and I settle in keeping him close to my heart where he driver got back in the car, and once the engine was on, he asked me."Where too Mr. Riddle?"

"Home" I answered.I rested my chin on his dark silky hair and finally drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p>After Tom and Harry got home, he went upstairs to his penthouse condo and lay him down in his bed, we went to his closet took out a pajama shirt that he had and put it on him, even though it was to big he still looked beautiful, he lay him back down on the bed and went to take a shower.<p>

Tom's POV

I got in the shower, and let the cold water run down my body,I was so happy to finally have him but then, there was that question would he remember me why wouldn't he, if I remember him he should remember me , it's not like he helps strangers in a ally who would of thought, that I would ever find him, especially in a place like the casino, just imagining me not coming in time and someone else buying him and making him do degrading things..

END OF POV

Tom shut the water off, got out wrapped a towel around his waist, **(drools just thinking about it lol;)** and walked to his bedroom.

Harry was still sleeping, He sat on a chair near the side of the bed and just stared at him examining his beautiful angelic face, he listen to the rhythm of his breathing, then his eyes travel from his face to his expose legs, he reached out to caress them, he leaned in and placed small kisses from his ankle to his thigh then he leaned closer and started caressing his butt he scoot over up to his side facing his face he caress his face smoothly, he grabbed his hair and smelled it, it smell like gardenias mix with cigar smell and it just made him mad, leaned in and kiss him quickly thinking he was going to wake up, but he didn't, so he leaned in again and was about to give him another kiss, but he started to stir and moan lightly so he quickly got up and sat back down on the chair, he open up his eyes and looked around blinking a couple of times to get the sleep out of his eyes.

Harry's POV

I open my eyes, blinking a couple of times, trying to focus my view. When I finally did, I notice I was and a big white bright room, I sat up weakly feeling a little better, but confuse. I was also dizzy I rubbed my eyes cause I was feeling a headache approaching, so I close my eyes and rubbed my temples, when I finally open my eyes I seen some movement to my right, I looked to my right and there was a guy there I thought an angel at first but then I took a second good look and it was a man a weird looking man but not bad weird, but a God damn he So gorgeous weird, I have never seen a man like him before, he was odd all right, he had short brown hair and grey eyes and I "gasps" when my eyes travel down from his face not only was he looking good but he only had a towel wrap around his waist, I look down at me and I only had a shirt on,and it was an pajama shirt, panic rush into my blood and made my heart speed up, I just hoped we didn't do what I think we did, or worst I hope he didn't rape me.

He startled me when I heard him speak, I wasn't expecting it, I was to lost in my voice was a deep masculine voice, that somehow sounded familiar, we made eye contact and that's when I notice those grey eyes they definitely looked familiar but where I thought, I couldn't remember.

END OF POV

Tom's POV

He sat up and I notice he was rubbing his eyes, I guess he must been wondering where he was, I also notice he was rubbing his temples, I was going to get up and get him a glass of water n some Tylenol for his headache, but he notice me moving so I stayed still, he looked at me with a look that said who the fuck are I noticed that he look down at my torso and gasps then he looked down at himself.

I seen the look of panic and paranoia, At first I didn't know what he was looking at, but then I looked down at myself and I realized I only had a towel wrap around my waist. What a dumb ass I called myself mentally he probably thinks we had sex, which is not a bad idea I was going to let him keep thinking that but I decided differently so I spoke."Don't worry I haven't touched you"Tom.

He looked up at me and just stared at me for like what seem like hours, not saying a word, so I got up and left the room, I came back, about a minute later with a glass of water and 2 pills he looked at me, but he didn't seem startled this time, just lost in his own mind.

I went up to him and offered him the glass of water, I thought he was going to declined but he didn't I handed it to him making sure he didn't drop it cause he still seem slightly drowsy, he grab it not thinking twice about it, I sat back down and watched him drink down the water like if it was the first time he had anything to drink, after he finish he spoke to me for the first time Since he passed out.

END POV

"Thank you" harry said."Your welcome It seen like you needed something to drink, and I could tell you had a headache" said Tom."Thank you for the water and for saving me" said Harry."You remember?" asked Tom"A little just part by parts" answered Harry."Oh okay, how are you feeling?" asked Tom"I'm fine just a little dizzy and I have a headache" answered Harry looking down."Would you like more water?" asked Tom"Yes please" answered left and came back quickly, so what happen, how did you get over there" asked Tom.

"Well I remember getting ready to go to bed and I got a call from my cousin saying that he was being held and that they wanted to kill him, So he ask me for help. So I got ready and I left my house, he told me to meet him down by the pool hall, but when I got there he wasn't around,so I got out the car and then I woke up in a empty room, then some men came and drug me, Two hold me down and one off them force me to swallow some pills, I then remember seeing white and being pick up, but the reason I know that it was you who saved me was because I remember looking into your eyes, I never seen eyes that color so thank you again Sir" he finished.

"Tom" he said."Huh?" he asked confused."Tom", that's my name" answered Tom."Oh yeah sorry, my name is Harry" said Harry"Beautiful name for a beautiful boy, I love it" replied Tom."Thank you sir, sorry I mean Tom" Harry said and then he looked up at him that's when Tom notice his swollen cheekbone."What happen to your face" asked Tom angrily."The man that drugged me slapped me cause I was trying to fight him off" answered Harry stay silent for a few minutes, but then Harry spoke up urgently"My cousin"

"What of him?" Asked Tom"I need to help him, his still being held""Don't worry Harry, I will get him safely back".Tom picked up his cell phone and called MR. Osaka at the casino."Osaka this is Tom, I have a question""What is it Mr. riddle" asked Mr. Osaka"I want to know if your are keeping anymore hostages at the casino" asked Tom."Well we have a few, What their name?" asked Mr. Osaka."Hold on" replied Tom."Boy" Tom called looked up and just stared at him but didn't answer."Boy" Tom called out again."Your talking to me?" asked Harry."Who else" answered Tom."Well MAN my name is HAR-RY not Boy" he replied sharply."My apologizes, Harry what is your cousin's name" asked Tom."Ron Weasly" he answered.

Tom hanged up the phone and threw it to the wall, breaking it to pieces."Ron that's your cousin?" Asked Tom furious."Yes what's wrong? do you know him?" asked Harry."Do I know him? yes I know that asshole" answered Tom."Asshole, how dare you call him an asshole" said Harry raising his voice rising."I dare, he's the asshole who sold you to the casino" replied Tom"How dare you make such accusations. you liar"

"I tell no lies boy""I said my name is Harry" yelled Harry furiously."Well Harry, your cousin is a bastard who only cares about himself""You lie, he loves me, he would never do that to me NEVERRRRRRR" he argued with tears running down his face."This Tom is no liar, the vermin sold you like a piece of meat on the market, is that what you call love""fuck you" replied Harry and then he did the unbelievable and got up stood up from the bed and walk up to Tom and spit on his face

Tom stayed there standing he was shock"How dare you, you little Bitch" said Tom, he grabbed him and push him down to the got back up"Oh I'm sorry let me clean that up for you" he grab the glass of water and poured it down Tom's face better?" ask Harry sarcastically."How dare you disrespect me like that, you dirty little whore" said Tom angrily"HOW dare you make those accusations about my cousin""I told you already the bastard doesn't love you"

"Don't call him a bastard, who do you think you are?, I don't even know you" he yelled Harry tighten his grip on the glass cup and was about to strike him near his ear but Tom caught his hand took the cup and slam it into the wall breaking it into a million pieces."Bitch you wanted to kill me you ungrateful piece of …..but Tom didn't finish cause Harry punch him hard in his mouth.

Not waiting to see what Tom was planning, Harry deemed this moment as good as any to run, tearing his legs from the bed and hethen fell off the bed, scrambling to get up and make a dash for the door.

Behind him, Harry heard the spring of the mattress as Tom jumped off it, chasing after him. His heart threatened to explode as it pounded with each thunderous footstep he heard Tom take. _The door, the door!_ Stretching out a hand, he made to grab the door knob-

Harry felt himself grabbed from behind and yanked, making him fall back against something hard. He didn't have to guess what it was for long, as Tom's toned arms came around him and squeezed him tight to the chest he'd fallen back on.

"That was very bad, Harry." Tom whispered in his ear, his tone threatening – as if _promising_ some kind of punishment. Harry panicked, trying his best to get out of the grip by struggling this way and that, but Tom would have none of it. He drew Harry tighter to him, picking him up in his arms to carry him back to the bed.

Shoving Harry onto the mattress, the Raven shut his eyes, bracing for impact as he hit the bed. As soon as he felt the covers under him, he opened his eyes, looking straight up at Harry to the covers with one hand, he used the other to grab a piece of rope from the bed stand and tied Harry hands to the headboard.

"Much better," Tom smirked. "Now I can use both my hands…" Properly climbing onto the bed, Tom moved to hover over Harry. "You know, I did like this shirt." Tom frowned. "Pity." Grabbing the pajama top Harry was wearing, Tom pulled it away from Harry's skin. Now the boy's stomach was bare to him, but Tom wanted more. Gripping the sleeves, Tom repeated the process, until, finally, Harry's upper torso was left completely exposed.

**WARNING: This scene contains yaoi, rape and the mention of you are not comfortable with any of these please go to a different story that suits you interest. thank you ;)**

Grinning wickedly at the small nipples suddenly within his reach, Tom bent forward. Without hesitation, he captured one in his mouth, sucking at it violently. Bringing his hand up to the other, he carefully used his fingers to pinch the little bud.

Harry felt tears escaping his eyes as Tom played with him. The man was moaning, making something like a growl deep in his throat. He was obviously feeling pleasure – but not Harry. His chest was already sore and hurting from the unusual attention it was getting. And why was he being given this notice, anyway? Tom was a man…

"T-Tom...please stop…I'm a male…you don't wan- Ah!" He cried out as he felt teeth lightly nip his already sore nipple.

"I _do_want." Tom growled, licking the pink bud almost apologetically. "It doesn't matter what you are; if I want to, I can get you pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened. "Y-you have it wrong Tom-"

"Oh, right," Tom sneered, cutting Ayase off. "I lie, don't I? Dishonorable, that's what I am. But I'm sure your mother must have told you – or maybe you don't want my child?" Tom was ranting now, driving himself into a rage. "I bet you want Ron's, don't you?" he seethed.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, and a steady flow of tears began cascading down his cheeks. Filled with fear, helplessness, confusion, repulsion, and plain disbelief, he looked at the man with pleading eyes, _begging_ him to understand. "Tom, I-"

"Too bad," Tom sat up off Harry's stomach, bringing his attention to the pants in his way. These he grabbed, and yanked off Harry without a second thought. Luckily, they were Tom's pajamas, and the loose material came off like a blanket. "Because you'll be having mine."

Harry was struggling now, using all his strength to tug at the bonds or kick at Tom.

"Let's see if I can get you pregnant without the herbs," Tom mused. He grabbed Tom's flailing legs, bending them back so Harry's knees were hitting his own chest. "You'll need a lot of my seed, though…" Positioning himself, Tom gave Harry one last smirk. "Maybe you'll end up drowning in it."

Tom shoved himself forward, expecting to sheath himself in Harry with a single thrust. But, much to his surprise, Harry was clenching his muscles, blocking Tom from entering.

"Trying to fight me now? Only want Ron to enter here?" Tom tried again, gaining a little way but still not even getting the head in. Harry whimpered through clenched teeth. "Let!" Tom thrust forward. "Me!" He moved again. "In!" Frustrated at the small progress, he moved out of the little he had gone in. "Don't fucking ignore me!" Aligning himself once more, Tom didn't hold back and used all his strength. Giving Harry no warning, he lunged forward, impaling the tiny raven with his enormous member.

A shrill, bloodcurdling scream ripped from Harry's throat. Despite his determination, Tom's chest tightened upon hearing the chilling noise from his Harry – the unmistakable cry of pain..

Every fiber of his being was on fire, telling him to help Harry, to comfort him. But how could he, when he was the one giving the pain?

Releasing Harry's legs, Tom guided Tom's limbs to fall around him. Even this tiny movement jarred Harry, as Tom's member was still lodged inside his raw, newly used walls, and another scream tore from him. Moving carefully, Harry eased himself to bend down so his torso was above Harry's and moved to remove the rope binding Harry's wrists, freeing his hands, then he clutched the raven tightly. He pressed their bodies together until he was almost encaging Harry. In this position, Tom began moving again, slowly, while keeping Harry locked in his arms, hoping to create as little pain as possible.

Harry whimpered, trying to control his voice, but the sharp stinging inside of him, throbbing harder with each thrust Tom rammed him with, was too much. He screamed again. Trying anything to distract Harry, Tom slid a hand down between them and grasped Harry's member. Gently, he started stroking it. Harry struggled to get out of the demon's hold. Having never even touched himself there before, Harry found the feeling grimy and disgusting.

Tom was at a loss, torn as to what to do. He wanted to stop and give Harry freedom from the pain, but he also wanted to finish what he started, and claim him completely. By now he had realized Harry was a virgin. He wasn't surprised, but rather shocked that he hadn't even thought of it. _No going back now. And,_ _with this, he'll be mine. _He flinched as Harry screamed again. He gritted his teeth. _If I don't finish now, it'll just be worse when I try again later. _

Moving a bit faster, Tom tried to make himself cum. _He needs this to be over. Hell, _I _need it to be over!_

An aching throb hit Tom's heart harder than the screams had, as Harry ran out of the energy to cry out and instead broke down into sobs. In Tom's tyrannical embrace, the boy's face was pressed against the Tom's chest, and Harry cried against it, using it like a scorching rag. The blonde weakly clutched anything he could – which, seeing as Tom was completely enveloping him – was Tom.

"Shhh…" Tom bent his head, whispering sweet nothings in Harry's ear. _Ah! Almost…!_

Tom came with a strangled gasp.

He…had never had such a breathtaking orgasm. _And that wasn't even the best it could be…_

He pulled out carefully, not wanting to hurt Harry more than he already had. Moving away from his raven, he took in his appearance painfully.

The boy was spent, there was no denying that. His hair was a mess, with most of it stuck to his face from the sweat coating his body. His breath was ragged, his chest rising and falling harshly. Semen leaked from his opening, along with blood to form a little puddle on the sheets. But it was his eyes that worried Tom most of all. They were glossy from all his crying, and he looked…lost.

Harry visibly flinched as Tom scooped him up in his lap. _Oh…Harry…_ Hugging his raven to his chest, Tom made a resolve: he would do everything in his power to protect Harry.

Standing with the weary boy in his arms, Tom moved in the direction of their bathroom. _I'll give him a bath. Mm, yes, I'm sure he'll appreciate that. And I need to change the sheets…_

It never crossed his mind to just forget the raven and be done with him. No, more like he unconsciously thought that he would never allow himself to be without Harry again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long guys. I'm new to lemons and they take longer. Hope you liked it, , Tom is one sadistic bastard. Can't be helped – I wrote him that way. But OMG! I felt so awkward writing this! Never tried to write something this dark before!Did I get your heart pumping? Or have I failed miserably?Also since this is my story and I control everything that goes on in it , I made it so that guys can get pregnant just like women but not as fast so they take herbs to get them pregnant faster. Also i if any body has any ideas for this story or futures stories just tell me and I'll make sure to add them but only after i give the credit for coming up with the idea. well that's all I have to say, bye!Also please review and tell me how I'm doing!<br>**


End file.
